Underground Parties 3 " Order 823 - 223 - 423"
[[Bild:Mother_Vs._Queen_cover_^1.JPG|thumb|250px|'" Order 823 - 223 - 423" Good mother against bad queen!']][[Bild:Mother_Vs._Queen_cover.JPG|thumb|left|250px|'" Order 823 - 223 - 423" Good mother against bad queen!']] " Order 823 - 223 - 423" Hunterseeker vs. Bioalien vs. Demitoa Einleitung: G'anz früh am Morgen. Allexia stand vor dem Labor. Sie sah in den Flur hinein da die Tür speer angelweit aufstand. Sie hörte etwas im Himmel und sah eine große und grell leuchtende Kugel. Im nächsten Moment schossen sechs Objekte aus dem Labor in den Himmel bis in die Lichtkugel hinein. Sofort danach war die Lichtkugel wieder verschwunden. Das Bioalien gin in das Labor und fand dies so vor als wäre es gerade erst verlassen worden. Diese Demitoa waren schon ein merkwürdiges Völkchen, dachte Allexia als sie sich das Computer Steuerzentrum ansah. Da waren viele Knöpfe, Bildschirme und Tastaturen. Da Allexia mitlerweile gelehrnt hatte wie dieses und jenes funtionierte verstand sie die Anweisungen auf den Bildschirmen und Wandtafeln. Auf einer Tafel stand Kamera Life Schaltung. Sie folgte den Schritten die auf der Tafel beschrieben waren und sah sich die Bildschirme an. Nach und nach zeigten die Bildschirme das was die Sektionsüberwachungssystem sahen. Als sich die Bilder aus den Sektionen 9 - 13 aufzeigten erstarte Allexia. Sie drückte die Taste Ton einschalten. Ein grelles und animalisches Kreischen ertönte, ein Kreischen das dem ihren sehr änlich war. Ende oder Anfang? '''L'illidh lag star auf ihrem Bett und sah etwas in einem Traum. Sie sah Räume voller Bestien welche so groß wie Toa oder Größer waren. Der Traum war klar und deutlich. Dieser Traum war echt, jemand stellte mit ihr über Gedanken eine Verbindung her und teilte in diesem Moment seine Augen mit Lillidh. Sie verstand was sie sah und ihre Aufgabe. Tief in einem Komplex auf Metru Nui lauerte etwas, das für das ganze Matoraner Universum zu einer weit aus schlimmeren Bedrohung werden konnte als es die Makuta und ihr Visorak je waren. Nur hatte dieser neue Feind keinen Namen. Dieser Feind war ihre Bestimmung, ihre große Prüfung. Sie musste aber auch das Wesen finden durch dessen Augen sie gerade sah. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich eine eiskalte Härte wieder. Keine Angst oder der gleichen. Jetzt näherte sich der Zeitpunkt ihre Bestimmung zu erfüllen. Das sie dabei Scopri vieleicht nie wieder sehen würde musste sie schwerem Herzens hinnehmen. Nur wenn sie ihre Bestimmung erfüllt hatte, würde sie ein normales Leben als eine Toa an Scorpis Seite führen können. 'S'ie stand auf und gab Scorpi, der friedlich schlief einen Kuss und verließ das Zimmer. Sie schlug direkt den den Weg zu ihrem Arbeitszimmer ein. Dort schritt sie vor die wand und tippte einen Code in eine kleine Tastatur ein. Die Wand öffnette sich und gab den Blick auf alle Ihre Waffen frei. Sie nahm zwei Drachenklauen aus dem Wandschrank und legte sie auf den Tisch. Danach holte sie die mächtigste Waffe herraus die sie besaß, den Drachenkopf. Sie legte ihre Rüstung an und ergänzte diese mit einer zusätlichen Haltevorichtung für den Drachenkopf. Sie nahm zwei Faustklingen und befestigte sie in den Halterungen. Danach ihr Schwert. Sie ergänze ihre Ausrüstung auch um 8 Wurfsterne. Sie prüfte alles noch einmal und schloss den Wandschrank wieder. Mit gemischten Gefühlen verließ sie ihr Arbeitszimmer und später die Operationsbasis. Sie sah sich noch einmal um bevor sie in der Teleporterlichtkugel verschwand. 'D'ie Kugel zerviel wieder und um sie herun zeigte sich die verlassene Zone von Ko Metru. Lillidh sah sich um und erblickte ein Wesen was auf sie zutrat. "Ist mein Signal angekommen?" fragte das Wesen und stellte sich als Allexia vor. "Ja!" antwortete sie, "dein Signal hat mich erreicht!" Allexia führte Lillidh in das Labor und zeigte ihr erneut die Bilder der Kameraüberwachung. Lillidh sah und erfasste das was die Bildschirme ihr zeigten. Sie ging auf die Tür zu die zur versiegelten Sektion 9 führte. Lillidh betete kurz und ließ dann der Jägerin in ihr das Komando. Sie knackte den Türcode in kurzer Zeit und öffnette die Tür. Nach dem sie die Sektion betreten hatte versiegelte sie die Tür wieder von innen. Was hier unten lebte, durfte niemals die Oberfläche erreichen. Ein leises Suren bestätigte die Aktivierung der Drachenklauen. Hier an diesem Ort, 9 Stockwerke unter der Eis- und Kristalldecke von Ko Metru endschied sich Einde oder der Anfang eines neuen Zeitalters. Ta Metru brennt! 'I'n Ta Metru herschten seit Tagen chaotische Zustände. Rahgos und die Demitoa lieferten sich harte Straßenkämpfe mit den Matoran Special Forces und der New Army of the Senat. Ta Metru war in drei Zonen aufgeteilt. Die Bereiche die bereits wieder Instand gesetzt worden waren oder sich noch in der Wiederaufbauphase befanden auf der einen. Die Zone die von den Matoranern gehalten wurde. Dann die Zone die nach und nach zerviel, da sie vom Senat von Olda Nui und dem Orden von Mata Nui aufgegeben wurde. Diese Zone kontrolierten die Demitoa. Und es gab die Zone dazwischen, ein Streifen der unter dem mehr oder weniger masivem Beschuss von beiden Seiten litt. Die Ruinen waren nur noch brennende Trümmerhaufen. Die wenigen Wege waren mit den Fracks der Vahkitransporter verspeert. Der Kampf hatte zumindest hier seine schlimmsten Folgen gezeigt. Immer wieder versuchten die Demitoa in die von den Matoranern gehaltene Zone vor zu dringen aber scheiterten an deren Scharfschützen. Die Matoraner hingegen verzichteten auf einen Sturm Angriff und hielten ihre Linie. Ihnen lag es mehr daran mit schweren Waffen in die andere Zone hinein zu schießen. 'R'ahgos war nicht glücklich zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Was nicht allein an der Schlacht um die Herrschaft von Ta Metru lag. Nach dem ihm der Matoraner sein fehlgeschlagenes Experiment gebeichtet hatte befürchtete Rahgos, das dieses Universum bald den Monstern gehören könnte, welche ein größenwahnsinniger Matoraner erschaffen hatte. Der Kampf gegen die M S F und die N A O S war da eine willkommende Ablenkung. Seine Kräfte hielten zumindestens hier durch. Auch wenn die Kämpfe noch einige Tage oder sogar eine Woche andauern konnten. Dieser Gedanke war immer noch angenehmer als der von einer wilden Meute Monster überrannt zu werden. Rahgos ging wieder aus dem Zelt das er sich als prowesorischen Befehlsstand eingerichtet hatte um über das Spezial Okular das Schlachtfeld ein zusehen. Es war das gleiche Bild wie seit Tagen. Eine weitere Ruine stürtze brennend in sich zusammen. und verschlechter die Sicht für seine Demitoa und die Matoraner für eine kurze Zeit. Was er noch sehen konnte war das die Matoraner wieder neue Munition für die Schweren Waffen nachlieferten. Diese Konwoys waren aber ausserhalb der Reichweite und waren somit nicht als Ziele geeignet. 'A'uch in Daxia war einiges los. Die Vahki wurden in die schweren Transport Verrocopter verladen um sich an der Schlacht um Ta Metru zu beteidigen. Diese wurden von Helryx perönlich und Trinuma angeführt. Eine weitere Division von Vahki wurde nach Ko Metru entsandt, da eine unbekannte Person eine nicht gerade besonders erfreuliche Meldung an das Parlament des Ordens geschickt hatte. Diese Division wurde von Botar und Krakua angeführt, welche eine Verteidigungslinie zwischen den besiedelten und unbesiedelten Gebieten von Ko Metru bilden sollten. Axonn, Brutaka und Mata Nui wollten sich direkt dem neuen Bösen stellen. Somit ging der Krieg jetzt wieder auf allen Ebenen weiter. Helryx hatte gehofft, das die Kämpfe abflauen würden. Aber wie immer wa alles anders als gehoft und geplant. Helryx wusste, das wenn sie den Matornaer, der niemandem seinen Namen genannt hatte vor Gericht kommen würde,das dies ein sehr kompliziertes Verfahren werden würde. Rahgos vs. Helryx 'H'elryx und ihre Vahki Division erreichten das Schlachtfeld von Ta Metru und waren überascht, dass diese Schlacht vergleichweise geordnet verlief. So konnten die Vahki schnell ihre Positionen beziehen und die Parlamentarierin ihren Sondereinsatz einleiten. Rahgos und seine Leute hatten still schweigend damit gerechnet, aber das Helryx und Trinuma sich direkt hinter die Frontlinien wagten war für sie eine echte Überraschung. Denn zu Rahgos Ergerniss spukten bereits Rufus und Agent Tops, zwei der fähigsten Matoraner hinter seinen Linien herum und sabotierten seine Frontversorgung empfindlich. Nun noch Helryx, eine sehr sehr starke Toa des Wassers und Trinuma. Aber besser diese Schlacht z verlieren als die Nemesis ohne Namen. Der Verrocopter steuerte direkt auf den Gefechtsstand zu. Der Feuerhagel der Bordgeschütze zwang seine Leute in die Deckungen so das Helryx und Trinuma unentdeckt von Bord springen konnten. Trinuma lengte sofort das Interres der beiden Leibwächter Titanen von Rahgos auf sich und lockte diese von ihrem Herrn weg. 'D'ie erste Toa stand nun Rahgos gegen über. "So sieht man sich wieder!" sprach Helryx, "aber unser Treffen war unausweichlich!" "So ist es!" antwortete Rahgos, "wie du damals gesagt hast, die Sache wäre noch nicht ausgestanden!" Beide rannten auf einander zu und ihre Klingen trafen auf einander. Die beiden Leibwächter Titanen gehörten bereits der Vergangenheit an und Trinuma begann damit sich an den Funkgeräten zu vergreifen. Helryx rollte ab und wich den Hieben von Rahgos aus. Im gegenzug versetzte sie ihm einen Tritt das dieser hin fiel. Beide standen wieder auf und sahen sich böse an. In der zwischen Zeit mischte auch Nikila und Nidihiki im Kampfgeschen mit. Die Matoraner wiederum rückten nun langsam vor. Die Vahki waren bereits dabei die erste Verteidigungslinie der Demitoa aus zu dünnen. Die Generäle vieler Demitoa Kontingente ergaben sich ohne Wiederstand. Nur Helryx und Rahgos hielten an ihrem Gefecht weiter hin feste. Helryx nutze jeden Fehler ihres veräterischen Sohnes aus. 'A'm ende brachen die Klingen von Rahgos, weil dieser einfach nur noch unüberlegt zuschlug. Seine Maße an Schlägen war zwar für Helryx ein Grund ihre Paraden hervor zu heben, aber dafür litten die Klingen des Titanen um so mehr. Am ende brachen sie und der Titan sah nur ein Chance in dem Beschuß. Helryx wiederum wich ihm so geschickt aus, das er bald von den Druckwellen seiner eigenden Explosionen umgeworfen wurde. Rahgos erkannte nun das er verloren hatte. Er hatte in der Zeit in der er seine Mutter erpresst hatte so viel Unheil angerichtet, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen war zu seinen Schandtaten zu stehen. Mit dem Geständniss von Rahgos und dessen wiederstandlosen Festnahme brachen die Kämpfe sofort ab. Die Vahki zogen wieder ab und die Matoraner und Demitoa schlossen Frieden. Zusammen begann man mit dem Beseitigen des Kriegsschadens. Nur eine ausgewählte Einheit der Demitoa behielt ihre Waffen. Sie würden noch jemanden einfangen müssen. Bevor dieser wieder irgend wo im Untergrund neuen Schaden anrichten konnte. thumb|left|250px|The Chosen ones ! The Chosen ones ! 'I'n der Operationsbasis hatte Jadek auf die schnelle eine Sitzung einberufen. Es galt nach Ko Metru zu gehen und auf eine potenzielle Gefahr zu reagieren. Die Informationen die Lillidh ihnen hatte zukommen lasen war erschreckend genug. Der Toa würde sein Team in zwei Gruppen einteilen. Eine Gruppe würde den Orden an der Verteidigungslinier unterstützen, die andere zu Lillidh in das Labor dazu stoßen. Igni endschied, das Tuyet, Takafu und Scorpi sich den Weg zu Lillidh frei kämpfen sollten und ihr helfen. Alle waren mit diesem Beschluss einverstanden und so nannte Jadek diese kleine Gruppe die Auserwählten. Der Rest würde mit ihm zu der Verteidigungslinie gehen und dieser Unterstützung stellen. Die Ratstoa machten sich auf den Weg jeder auf seine Art. Die drei Ausgewählten teleportierten sich direkt in das Labor wo sie rasch die Spur von Lillidh auf nehmen konnten. An hand der getöteten Bioaliens war der Weg den Lillidh gegangen war deutlich zu erkennen. Die drei teilten sich auf und suchten getrennt weiter. So etwas hatten sie noch nicht gesehen. Eine so große Masse an Gegnern. Sie übertraf die der Visorak bei weitem. 'L'illidh schritt in ihrem gweohnten Rytmus weiter in die Tiefe der Labor anlage. Hier und da hinterließ sie eine ihrer Fallen und Früherkennungssysteme. Eine weitere Gruppe Hunter/Worker griffen die Toa an. Die Feuersalven der Drachenklauen setzten diesen ein schnelles Ende. Alien Protoplasma spritze gegen die Wand und den Boden als die Geschosse trafen. Die Zahl der Bioaliens nahm stetig zu, so griff sie nach dem Drachenkopf und feuerte einen Flammenwullst in die Masse. Diese vergingen in dem Flammenmeer. Sofort feurte sie den Drachenkopf auf den Nexus, das Elitebioalien begann sofort auf das Spezialgeschoss zu reagieren und war bald nur noch ein lestiger Teil Vergangenheit. In einem anderen Raum hatte Tuyet besonderes Glück. Nur Nexus Bioaliens. Doch in ihrem Schattenfeld und Schrei des Zorns brauchte die Toa des Wassers die Bioaliens nicht zu fürchten. Ihre Tritte und Hiebe trafen die Bestien hart und sicher. Für viele Nexus war es wohl ein Schock wenn sie gegen einen Gegner wie einen Toa verloren. Ein Nexus jedoch machte es Tuyet nicht so leicht. Sie sprang auf seinen Rücken, hieb ihm seinen Schweif ab bevor sie ihm den Kopf vom Körper trennen konnte. 'T'akafu setzte immer auf die gleiche Tatik. Mit aktiviertem Schrei des Zorns den Gegner auf den Rücken werfen und ihm dann direkt an der verwundbarsten Stelle den sicheren Schuss setzten. Scorpi hatte es nur mit einer schieren Masse von Hunter / Workern zu tun. Ständig schoss er Feuerstrahlen aus dem Infernoblaster ab und verbrannte die Bioaliens. Bis auf eines. Dieses schaffte es irgend wie immer dem Feuer zu entkommen. Bis es Scorpi direkt packen konnte. Er schleuderte es auf den Rücken und legte der Bestie den Lauf zwischen die Augen, dann löste er den Abzug. Alle drei Toa trafen sich wieder in der Sektion 10. Nur Lillidh nicht. Sie war in Sektion 13 wo sie sich der Königin der Bioaliens stellte. Doch die anderen drei Toa rannten so schnell sie konnten um in die letzte Sektion zu kommen. All against the Bioaliens! 'D'ie 3 Toa beschlossen einen Kreis zu bilden, so wkönnten sie alle anderen Gegner von Lillidh fehrn halten, damit diese sich in Ruhe um die Königin kümmern konnte. Doch Lillidh schafte es ohne schwierigkeiten sowohl der Königin als auch ihrem Gefolge Wiederstand entgegen zu werfen. Um die andren drei Toa häufte sich der Berg der Bioalienkörper mit jeder Minute. Waffen endluden Geschosse und Bioalien Körper vielen zu Boden. Das ganze Ausmaß des Protoplasmavergießens war im Toa Maßstab nicht zu beschreiben. Das Bioalien Volk musste einen nicht endenen Nachschub haben. Auch an der Oberfläche tobten die Kämpfe. Aus irgend einem Grund hatten es die Bioaliens geschaft auf die Oberfläche zu gelangen. Doch sie wurden von einer gut vorbereiteten Einheit entfangen. Die Schlacht an der Oberfläche von Ko Metru war jedoch um einiges Umfangreicher als die unter der Erde. Denn auch Verbände der Demitoa mischten mit, jene die sich noch nicht ergeben hatten. Und so kochte das Eiskristall von Ko Metru unter den Schritten der Bioaliens und dem Feuer der Verteidiger. Jadek war in den Schlachten wie in seinem Element. Doch erst das Eingreifen von Allexia beendete den scheinbar nicht endlosen Bioalien Fluß. Allexia drank in die Höhle ein, über welcher die Bioaliens an die Oberfläche strömten. 'D'ann brachte sie diese Höhle dazu auf ganzer Länge ein zustürzen. Die Bioaliens waren in der Höhle in der ihre Brut entstanden war gefangen. Aber Allexia mit ihnen. Die Königin wirkte wieder und wieder auf Lillidh ein. Doch diese wich den Attacken aus bis sie direkt vor dem Bioalien stand. Beide Individuen sahen sich in die Augen. Nun zeigte sich wer der Stäkere war. Der Toa gelang es die Blicke der Bioalienkönigen an ihre zu binden. So das die Bioalienkönigin nicht merkte, das die Toa beide Drachenköpfe auf deren Hinterläufe richtete. Die Königin kreischte als ihre Hinterläufe getroffen nach hinten gerissen wurden. Das Bioalien krachte mit voller wucht auf den Boden. Schmerz verzert sah die Bestie hoch und wie die Klinge der Toa herab fuhr. Der Kopf der Bioalien Königen viel auf den Boden und er Schwarm verviel in Panik und Planlosigkeit. 'A'llexia machte sich garnicht die Mühe zu kämpfen da sie die Bioaliens sie nicht angriffen. Irgend wie schienen sie ihn ihr keine Gegnerin zu sehen. Allexia dachte an den Tag als der Matoraner ihr Protoplasma abgenommen hatte. Nun begriff sie, wieso die Bioaliens sie nicht angriffen. Lilldh und die andren drei Ausgewählten trafen in den Raum in dem sich die Bioalienschar sammelte. Es waren zuviele, einfach zu viele um sie hier und jetzt zu vernichten. "Lasst uns alle unsere Teleporter an den Wänden anbringen!" schrie Lillidh, "dann teleportieren wir diese Viecher nach Sugral Nui!" "Dort lebt nichts," fuhr sie fort, "also können wir diese Plage zu mindestens aus unserem Universum schaffen!" Scorpi, Takafu und Tuyet befolgten die Anweisung von Lillidh, da diese Recht hatte. Zu dem waren die Bioaliens zur Zeit zwischen Allexia und Planlosigkeit verfangen. 'A'n der Oberfläche hatten die Kämpfe eben falls nach gelassen, die überlebenden Demitoa ergaben sich und die Vahki beschäftigten sich damit die verletzten Bioaliens den Gnadenschuss zu versetzten. Auf einmal begann die Erde zu beben und die Eiskristallschicht wurde rissig. Im nächsten Moment erhällten grelle Lichtstrahlen das Gebiet. Als die Lichtstrahlen nachließen, war an der Stelle wo einst das Labor stand nur noch ein Krater der sich langsam mit Wasser füllte. Weiter hinter ihnen erschien ein weiteres kleines Teleporterfeld. Hustend, leicht angeschlagen aber Glücklich traten die 4 Auserwählten begleitet von Allexia aus dem Teleporterfeld. Bestie vs. Bestie Bild:Bioalien_vs._Jägerin.JPG|'''Queen against Cleaner! Bild:Takafu_vs_Bioalien.JPG|'White Hunterseeker against Bioalien' Bild:Tuyet_vs._Bioalien.JPG|'Blue Hunterseeker against Bioalien' Bild:Scorpi_vs_Bioalien.JPG|'Shadow Toa against Bioalien' Bild:Jägerin_mit_Beute.JPG|'Dark Lilly defeated two Bioaliens!' Bild:Alexia_in_Battle_angaisn_by_two_Enemys.JPG|thumb|'Allexia fights with two enemies!' Epilog: I'''n Sugral Nui. Das grelle Licht spiegelte sich in jedem Gebäude der Goldenen Stadt wieder. Als es vorbei war, hinterließ es einen Berg von gebrochenem Eiskristall. Der Berg viel in sich zusammen und gab die Bioaliens wieder frei. Diese blickten umsich und verteilten sich nun in der Goldenen Stadt. Ganz unten zwischen dem Eis und den Kristallen lag ein ein Kokon. Die Wiedernatur dieser Wesen hatte ihnen einen neue Königin gheschenkt. Aber es wirt nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, wann die Toa, welche sie an diesen Ort brachten auch in diese Welt kommen und sich ihnen erneut entgegen stellen werden. '''Fortsetzung folgt in: Creatures of the other World! Archiv Der Geheime Rat (Im Schatten der Apokalypse ) "Im Schatten der Apokalypse" "Bionicle Wars" Kategorie:Epos